


Third Time Lucky

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bi-curious Nunchaku, Bisexual Reno, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, starts out a wee bit angsty but everyone has fun in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Avery, known as Nunchaku among his fellow Turks, occasionally lets his gaze stray to a handsome face or a chiseled chest. He deems it a fleeting curiosity, nothing more – until he's swept up in a torrent of lust for a flame-haired colleague named Reno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nunchaku doesn't have an official name as far as I know, so for the purposes of this bit of kinky fun I named him Avery.

Avery was staring at his colleague. He'd had too much to drink to bother being furtive about it.

Besides, the others had left a while ago. It was just him and Reno.

The swerving spotlights of the nightclub swept across Reno's skin as he scanned the dance floor, painting his face in an ever-shifting pattern of green, red and blue. Avery had watched him ever since they showed up at this place. He'd watched Reno some time before that, even; ever since he'd gotten drunk enough at Goblins Bar not to give a shit.

Reno took a mouthful of his whisky and grimaced as it went down. His manner was far from feminine, that was certain. He walked like a man, talked like a man, drank like a man. His features may have been on the delicate side – a "pretty boy", many called him – but his angular jaw and the sharp lines of his face were clearly masculine.

In front of them, women gyrated on the dance floor in skimpy clothing, writhing their bodies to the pulsing beat – so why was Avery unable to take his eyes off a _man_?

Maybe it was the booze. Avery's head was swimming, and he'd had trouble focusing his eyes for the past four drinks. Had he been smart, he would have called it a night hours ago.

Or maybe it was those eyelashes, unusually dark and long for a man. Maybe it was those lips; the upper one softly curved like a bow, and the bottom one full and pink and begging to be kissed.

Wait. Since when did he want to kiss _Reno_?

Because he did. It was all he could think about as he stared at those shapely lips. A man's mouth had no business being so damn tempting. How was he supposed to kiss a mouth like that, when it was attached to a guy?

Not that Reno seemed to care about such things. Avery had seen him kiss a man in this very club two weeks ago, and it hadn't been platonic. Tongues had been involved.

_Tongues_. The memory sent a shiver through him.

Reno raised his glass, took a sip. As he set it down again, he licked his lips. Avery stared at Reno's tongue as it slid over those pink lips and his woozy brain sank deeper into a heady fog.

The fog made all this thinking way too hard. It was easier to just _do_. When Reno looked his way, Avery put a hand on his neck and mashed their mouths together.

The next second he was forcibly shoved back.

"Whoa, what the hell?"

Avery grinned. The room was swaying, but that was okay, because Reno was _touching_ him.

"You're... _hot_ ," he slurred.

"What?"

"Wanna kish you."

He could taste the whisky Reno had been drinking. Not his thing, usually, but in this case he'd happily go in for seconds.

He couldn't, though, because Reno had leaned back and was holding up his hands between them.

"Okay, two things. One, I'm seeing someone. Two..." Reno looked him over and snorted. "You're fucking wasted, man. Do you even know what the hell you're doing? I mean, I thought you were straight."

"I... I _am_ , but..."

Reno cocked his head.

"But...?"

The question swirled around in Avery's head until he got too dizzy to keep track of it. Instead he marveled at the pinkness of Reno's lips. How could a guy's lips be so pink? And they'd been so _soft_.

"Hey, whoa there!"

Only when a pair of firm hands on Avery's shoulders pushed him back did he realize he'd been inches from Reno's face again.

"Oh-kay, time to get you the hell out of here. Come on."

The hands turned him around and pushed him forward. Lights in all the colors of the rainbow were blinking and flashing around him as he stumbled through a sea of hot, sweaty bodies. The pounding bass reverberated in his ribs like a second heartbeat and he felt himself drifting, floating away.

 

* * *

When Avery woke up, the pounding had moved from his ribs to his skull. It took him a while to realize that he was in his own bed. How he'd gotten there, he had no idea.

What he could remember, in excruciating detail, was the plain disbelief on Reno's face as he pushed Avery away. A tidal wave of remorse washed over him. What the hell was wrong with him? How fucking _stupid_ could he be? Not only had he kissed a guy – a _guy_ – but he'd kissed the worst gossip of all the Turks.

He was _so_ screwed.

When Avery finally managed to keep his eyes open for more than ten seconds, he fumbled around the bedside table until he found his PHS. He groaned out loud when he saw that he had a message from Reno. He dropped the phone and buried his head under his pillow, curling up into a ball. The bastard had taken some kind of embarrassing pictures, hadn't he? Reno wouldn't pass up a chance for blackmail material like this.

After a shower and two cups of strong coffee, Avery felt human enough to face Reno's ridicule. He took a deep breath, then brought up the message.

It wasn't a picture. Avery blinked several times, then read the message again, slowly this time.

_Yo! If u rly wanna get it on, try again when ur sober enough to get it up. She'll share if she gets to watch._

Avery stared the last sentence, and felt himself go hard.

 

* * *

A couple of days passed before Avery found himself face to face with Reno once again. The man was leaning against the wall by one of HQ's side entrances, a cigarette in his hand. He basked in a rare beam of sunlight that pierced the clouds above, his red thatch of hair lit up like a headful of flames.

Reno greeted him with a nod. Avery returned it and slowed to a halt in front of him, determined to clean up the mess he'd made. He'd gone over this meeting so many times in his head, rehearsed so many different versions of the same embarrassing conversation.

_What a night, huh? Was your head as bad as mine in the morning?_

_Man, I was so fucking wasted. Can't remember a damn thing._

_Hey, man, sorry about... you know._

But now that he was staring into those half-lidded eyes that gleamed in the sunlight, all the lines he'd prepared flew out the window. His gaze dropped to those pink lips, and down to the bare skin and hint of collarbone that peeked through Reno's poorly buttoned shirt. Then Avery realized what he was doing, and snapped his eyes back up, fervently hoping the heat on his face was just the sun.

Reno smirked. Looking Avery straight in the eye, he placed his smoke between his lips and took a long, slow drag. By the time he lowered it and winked, Avery's throat felt as tight as his pants.

The door swung open with a bang, and a chattering group in business suits spilled out between them.

Avery took off. He rushed through the corridors of Shinra HQ and didn't stop until he'd ducked into the nearest bathroom and locked the stall door behind him. He unzipped his trousers, pulled out his stiff cock, and jacked off to the memory of Reno's hollow cheeks and bedroom eyes.

 

* * *

It was no coincidence that Avery found himself back in that club, pummeled by the heavy beat of the music. He'd overheard Reno mention it earlier that day, and the knowledge just wouldn't give him peace. So here he was, in a pair of tight trousers and an even tighter t-shirt, standing by the same tiny table where he'd made a fool of himself a few weeks ago. He was chatting with the third girl of the evening – or rather, she was chatting _at_ him while he scanned the crowd for a head of fiery hair.

Avery spotted him at last, making his way to the bar – and he wasn't alone. Avery recognized the woman beside him: Cissnei, another Turk. He had only exchanged a handful of words with her; she spent most of her time out of the office.

Even in tall heels, she was a head shorter than Reno. She didn't have much inside that glittery top of hers, but her gorgeous face more than made up for it, not to mention the round, full curves of her ass. When she turned around and sashayed into the crowd, Avery couldn't keep his eyes off her swaying hips.

Was she the one who wanted to watch? The thought hit his groin like a bolt of lightning.

"Excuse me," he told the chatty girl, then downed the rest of his beer in one go and headed straight for the bar.

Reno was leaning on the bar counter with one elbow, watching the dance floor while he waited for his drinks. In the club's dim light, his white t-shirt shone like a beacon; it stuck to him like a second skin, showing off every ridge and contour of his lanky torso.

Was it impolite to stare at a _man's_ chest?

Reno greeted him with hooded eyes and a lazy grin.

"Hey, man," he shouted over the din of the music. "How's it hanging?"

Was it meant as innuendo, or was Avery's brain just too fogged up with lust?

"A little to the left."

Reno laughed, but his reply was cut off by the arrival of his drinks. With a beer in one hand and a martini in the other, he tilted his head toward the back of the club.

"Wanna go upstairs? It's not a whole lot quieter, but we've got a booth to ourselves."

"Sure."

Reno slinked and danced his way through the undulating crowd, and Avery found that the man's ass had just as tight a hold on his attention as Cissnei's.

Once through the throng, they arrived at a stairway tucked into a corner in the back of the club. Reno nodded at the burly man standing beside it, who unhooked the thick red rope blocking the way. Little pinpricks of red light lined each side of the carpeted stairs, casting just enough light to see the steps. The narrow corridor upstairs was decorated in the same way and lined by black doors on one side. Reno stopped at the third door and handed the martini glass to Avery.

"Here, hold this a sec."

He punched in a code on the keypad by the door, which swung open to reveal a small room, dimly lit by a couple of red-shaded lamps on either side of the door. The opposite wall was nothing but a huge window that gave a prime view out over the partying crowd below.

Reno plucked the glass from Avery's hand.

"Thanks, man."

Reno shimmied his way past a leather sofa that was almost as wide as the room. After setting down the martini on the low, rectangular table in front of the sofa, he walked up to the window. He took a gulp of his beer as he surveyed the dance floor below, and Avery wished he'd had the presence of mind to get another drink of his own. He had a nice buzz going already, but he didn't know what to do with his hands.

"Nice view, huh?"

The private booth dulled the noise, but Reno still had to raise his voice to be heard over the muted thumping.

"Yeah," Avery replied as he moved in next to him.

"Ciss and me usually get one of these when we come here. It's nice to chill somewhere a bit more... private."

Their eyes locked for just a tad longer than necessary before Reno looked out over the crowd again. Avery studied his face, painted in the kaleidoscope of color that swirled in through the window. It brought back a few hazy memories from the last time they'd been here together, but much of it was still a black hole. Avery's gaze traced the red crescent under Reno's eye, followed the profile of his nose all the way to the slight upturn at the tip, and landed on the curve of his mouth. He was starting to feel short of breath.

Reno chuckled.

"Check it out. Someone's getting a bit frisky."

He pointed down at the far wall, at the public booths on the first floor. They were chock-full of people squeezed into benches around the tables, so it took Avery a few seconds to notice what Reno was talking about. Two of the booths were separated by a narrow passage that led to a black-painted door. Judging by the heavy curtain that covered the entrance to the passage, the door wasn't in use tonight.

A couple had snuck into the hidden nook. She was pushed up against the door, her skirt bunched up around her waist and one leg wrapped around his hips. His face was buried in her cleavage. He had one arm around her raised thigh, and his hand bobbed back and forth between her legs. She looked straight up at the two Turks in the window, her blood-red lips parted in a lusty, breathless smile as the guy pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Avery felt a wave of heat flash across his face and straight down to his cock. He was looking this stranger in the eye as someone else fingered her.

"One-way mirror," Reno said. "We can see them, but they can't see us. Once saw a guy get a blowjob in there. She swallowed." He looked over at Avery with a crooked grin. "Ciss dropped to her knees right here and swallowed my load too. She _really_ likes watching."

Avery's head was spinning. His stiffening cock was pressing painfully against his fly, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. With a girl, he would have made his move by now. With Reno, well... After the mess he'd made of things the first time, he wasn't sure it was his move to make.

Frustrated, Avery dropped his gaze. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the bulge in Reno's jeans.

Reno chuckled.

"Gotta admit I like to watch, too."

Avery fumbled for something clever to say in response, but the heady look in Reno's eyes scattered his thoughts. With a smirk, Reno dipped his gaze down to the front of Avery's trousers.

"So... Which bit got you hard? The show downstairs? Thinking about Ciss sucking cock?" Reno paused as his eyes slowly travelled up Avery's body. "...Or staring at my hard-on?"

Avery's skin was prickling. He could barely breathe.

"All three," he rasped.

"That so?" Reno's smile grew wider as he took a step closer. "Wanna do more than just stare?"

Avery lunged forward. He grabbed Reno's face in both hands, pulled him down and covered his lips with his own. This time, Reno didn't push him away. With a growl, he tangled a fist in Avery's hair and jammed his slick tongue into his mouth. He swirled it around and wrestled with Avery's tongue in a feral kiss that tasted of beer and smoke. The scent of aftershave, the hint of stubble, the flat hard muscle pressed against his chest – all these new sensations left Avery _throbbing_.

He broke the kiss to lick and nip a trail along Reno's jaw. The redhead groaned and tilted his head to the side, granting easy access to his slender neck. His hand left Avery's hair and raked down, scratching his back through the fabric, then slid around to his front. Avery gasped as Reno cupped his erection through his pants. He bucked his hips and pressed back as the hand stroked up and down, grunting into Reno's hot skin as he licked the sweat off his neck.

"We've got an audience," Reno murmured. "That cool with you?"

Startled, Avery froze and looked up. Cissnei was leaning back against the armrest in one corner of the couch, the martini in her hand, and was watching them with hooded eyes and a small smile on her face. He hadn't noticed her arrival at all.

She had propped one leg up on the couch, leaning her knee into the back of it, while her other leg hung over the edge of the seat. She was practically spreading her legs wide open, and Avery couldn't keep his gaze from darting down to her crotch. His jaw dropped when he saw that her hand was pushed deep into her unbuttoned, unzipped pants. He stared for several seconds before his brain caught up with him and he tore his gaze away, his cheeks burning.

"You can watch if you want." Cissnei's voice was a sensual purr. "It's only fair, right?"

Avery slowly raised his gaze. He began with her foot on the floor, strapped into a white sandal, and followed up her leg. Her pants were tight and satiny black, shimmering as she gently rocked her hips into her hand. As he watched, she pulled her hand out and caressed it up her body. Her loose tank top glittered in white and silver when she moved, showing glimpses of her pert breasts as it slid across her skin. Was she even wearing a bra?

Cissnei gave her fingers a languid lick, and Avery forgot to breathe as she slid them down again and slipped them in under the lacy fabric of her panties.

"She's so fucking hot, isn't she?"

Reno's breath was hot in his ear, his voice hoarse. Avery realized he was grinding against Reno's hand.

"Yeah," he panted. " _Sizzling_."

"Same back at you both," Cissnei purred. "Come on, boys. Give me a good show."

The hand Avery was humping disappeared, but before he could so much as groan in protest, he felt Reno grab his ass and pull him flush against his body. He grunted and arched his back as Reno's hard cock collided with his own. Reno swizzled his tongue along Avery's ear as he rolled his hips, grinding their clothed erections together. It wasn't a smooth friction like rubbing between the legs of a woman, but a rough ride of bumps and ridges that sent electrified flashes through Avery's dick with every push.

And then, Reno pulled away. Panting in a lusty daze, Avery stood and stared dumbly as Reno set his beer down on the table and dropped down on the couch. He hadn't realized Reno was still holding it.

Reno grabbed his hand and pulled. Avery tried to sit down next to him, but Reno pushed him in front of his knees.

"Get in my lap," Reno growled, his eyes glazed over with want, "and ride me like a fucking rodeo."

He yanked again, harder, and Avery crashed down on him. He bared his teeth in a snarl and got his knees up on the couch, straddled Reno's slim hips, and ground down. Reno threw his head back and spat out a curse, digging his fingers into Avery's hips. As Avery began rocking back and forth, Reno brought his hands up under his t-shirt, pushing it up to his arms, and bent forward to roll his tongue over a nipple. Avery groaned and buried his hand in Reno's wild mess of hair, balling it into a fist.

A higher-pitched moan made him look to the side. Cissnei was writhing against the couch with her eyes glued to them, her hips raised to give her hand more room as it pumped inside her panties. Her other hand was in under her top, obscured by the fabric, but he could make out the shape of her fingers, pinching and kneading.

As he stared at her, slackjawed, he felt Reno's hands slide down and tug at his belt. Exhilaration flashed hot across his skin, and he went still to let the man undo the button and zip him down. Then he felt Reno's long fingers close around him, and he bucked his hips with a strangled groan. Reno's grip was firm, firmer than most women Avery had been with, and he pushed down with a steady hand.

Avery closed his eyes and focused on the tight fist moving up and down his shaft, on the hot tongue that teased his chest, the slim hips that squirmed under him. Reno's strokes matched the pulsing rhythm of the music, and it felt like every single beat shot straight through his dick and vibrated up through his whole body. Avery began rocking his hips to the music, fucking Reno's hand in a dance of raw pleasure.

A shrill cry sounded over the thudding beat. Avery's eyes flew open to see Cissnei throw her head back over the arm of the couch, her body bent in a stiff arch. Avery pumped his cock into Reno's hand faster and faster, watching her thighs twitch and jerk as her orgasm rippled through her, until Reno grasped his neck and pulled him down.

"You didn't come here for just a hand, did you?" he growled into Avery's ear. "Want me to suck you off?"

Avery's hips jerked as the memory of Reno sucking in smoke from his cigarette flashed through his mind.

"Oh, _fuck_."

"That's what you're here for, right?" Reno's words trickled out in a choppy stream between his ragged breaths. "You want to know what it's like to blow your load in a man's mouth, don't you?"

"Yes, yes," he chanted breathlessly. "Get down there and suck it!"

Reno grabbed his hips and rolled them both over, then slid down to his knees between Avery's legs. Gazing up at him, breathing heavily through parted lips, he took Avery's cock into his hand and gave it couple of lazy strokes. With their eyes locked on each other, he rolled out his tongue and swept it up along Avery's shaft, drawing a streak of moist heat from his balls right up to the tip. Avery sucked in a jagged breath and watched in a daze as Reno took the head into his wet mouth.

_Fuck_ , those pretty lips looked even better stretched around his cock.

Reno slid down deeper on him, sucking gently. His slick tongue rolled and teased, coating his shaft in saliva. Avery sank back into the couch with a throaty moan, soaking up the feel of his cock sinking deeper into wet, soft warmth... and almost jumped as his gaze fell on the window. Beyond Reno's rowdy hair bobbing up and down over his groin, Avery could see the dozens upon dozens of people who were letting loose on the dance floor. He even spotted the girl who'd been talking to him, now dancing with some other guy. Mirror or no, it felt like she only had to look up and she'd see him getting blown by a man. Avery's hips jerked, reflexively seeking more of the slick heat that enclosed his dick, but Reno was using one hand to hold him down.

Avery looked over at Cissnei. Her hair was mussed up from her orgasm and her cheeks were still flushed, but she had a hand down her pants again, rolling it in lazy circles as she watched Reno with hungry eyes. She must have noticed Avery's gaze on her, because she glanced up and gave him a smile of pure lust.

"He's so _sexy_ like this."

Avery nodded mutely. He couldn't hear it over the music, but he could _feel_ Reno's moan in response to her as a delicious thrumming through his cock. The pressure was building in his groin, his muscles tensing. Now that Reno had slicked up Avery's shaft, he was working up and down to the music again, using both his mouth and his hand. Avery's hips were twitching helplessly, pinned down by Reno's elbows, and he was forced to relinquish himself to Reno's ministrations as the man brought him higher and higher, like the slow rise to the top of a rollercoaster.

And then he reached the apex, and plunged over the edge. Every muscle in Avery's body locked tight as the orgasm tore out of him and into Reno's waiting mouth. Reno moaned and kept his lips tight around Avery's cock, swallowing down every last drop that spurted out of him, and Avery wished he could come forever, just so he could keep seeing that look on Reno's face.

Avery flopped back against the couch, his mind fizzing and his body completely boneless. A few seconds later a pair of hot, moist lips pressed against his. The tongue that pushed into his mouth was salty and a bit bitter, but Avery was too out of it to do anything except to let Reno give him a taste of his own cum.

As Reno pulled away, Avery opened his eyes. The man gave him a salacious grin, then turned his ravenous eyes on Cissnei. Reno grabbed her by the hips and yanked her right to the edge of the couch. He tore her skintight pants and panties halfway down, then lifted her legs straight up in the air and dropped down to his knees. With her legs slung over his shoulder, he pinned her with a searing gaze as he unbuckled his belt, undid his jeans and shoved them down, revealing a veiny, rock-hard cock that curved slightly toward the ceiling. Without breaking eye contact, he lined himself up and _slammed_ into Cissnei.

The beat that vibrated into Avery's limbs through the couch had changed, quickened into something frantic. Still floating in his post-orgasmic haze, he looked on as Reno picked up the relentless pace of the music, nearly bending Cissnei double as he pounded into her without mercy. Mesmerized, he watched their faces. Reno was gritting his teeth, his eyes boring into her with naked lust. Her mouth was open, though he could barely hear her cries over the thundering bass. She'd squeezed her eyes shut in a grimace that looked almost like pain, but she still had her hand between her thighs, rubbing furiously.

Avery let his gaze wander down to watch Reno's cock plunge into her slick folds. His pale buttocks clenched and unclenched in a hypnotic rhythm as he thrust into her, while the colored lights from the window spun across their bodies and made it all seem as unreal as a manic dream.

Cissnei went rigid, howling, and Avery realized she was coming again. It was the hottest goddamn thing, watching someone else unravel so completely. The only way it could have been better was if he'd been the one inside her, feeling her throb around him.

Reno's rhythm became more and more unsteady, until he rammed into her with his head bent back in a silent scream. His hips jerked a few more times, grinding into her as his fingers dug into the firm cheeks of her ass, and then he slowly went limp, collapsing over her in slow-motion onto trembling arms.

For a while everything was still, except for the steady beat that rose up from the dance floor below and reverberated through Avery's listless body. The air was hot on his skin like a smothering blanket and absolutely _reeked_ of sex. That, more than anything, convinced him that this hadn't just been some lurid wet dream.

Reno was the first to move. He pushed himself up, and with surprising care, he set down Cissnei's legs on the couch. Cissnei smiled up at him as he cupped her cheek and bent down to kiss her. Avery had felt perfectly at ease as he watched their hectic fucking, but as they closed their eyes and moved their lips together in slow, tender harmony, he had to look away.

As his gaze fell down on his body, Avery realized that his t-shirt was still bunched up over his ribs. His cock was hanging out of his unzipped pants, and had already gone half hard as he watched the show.

"Whoa, looks like someone's already gearing up for a second round. Pretty impressive, man."

He looked up to see Reno grinning at him; still buried to the hilt inside Cissnei, who had slumped back on the couch with a dazed smile on her face. Before Avery could gather up enough brain cells for a reply, Reno looked over at her with an impish grin.

"I wonder which one of us he wants to do next?"


End file.
